


Crash Bandicoot one-shot- ¿Un nuevo héroe?

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/159728184128/crash-bandicoot-one-shot-un-nuevo-héroeTodo está como siempre en las Islas Wumpa y Neo Cortex se siente un poco feliz creando sus siguientes planes para derrotar a los bandicoots de una vez por todas y dominar el mundo. Pero un día una gran fuerza maligna surge y trata de destruir todo lo que ellos conocen controlando a todos alrededor de la isla. Para detenerlo se requiere de una especie de héroes especiales con poderes especiales. Desafortunadamente para él, él es uno de ellos, cosa de la cual él no es muy fan desde un principio, o al menos así era hasta que Nina casi pierde la vida y él no tiene más opción que aceptar su destino. Ahora él es conocido como “Ladybug el héroe de la suerte”, el portador prodigioso que protege a todos de Hawk Moth/Papillon junto con Chat Noir y otros héroes alrededor de las islas; héroes de los cuales sus identidades son un misterio incluyéndolos a ellos. Dr. Neo tiene que hacer todo esto mientras pretende ser el mismo de siempre con todos y trabajar duro en sus malvados planes aunque el realmente no los pueda hacer funcionar, o no aun mientras sea uno de los héroes secretos de las Islas Wumpa.





	Crash Bandicoot one-shot- ¿Un nuevo héroe?

Tres días han pasado desde que Cortex ha tomado su rol como Ladybug…  
——————  
Un montón de mutantes están causando estragos en la villa natal y Crash y sus hermanos estaban intentando demasiado por detenerlos ya que estos mutantes estaban akumatizados y controlados por un extraño de cual nunca han escuchado.

“Tengan cuidado mis niños; puedo sentir un aura maligno salir de sus cuerpos. No lo había sentido así desde hace un buen tiempo…”

“¡No te preocupes Aku Aku! ¡Estos tipos son fuertes pero no lo suficiente para derrotarnos!” dijo Crunch mientras golpeaba algunos enemigos lo más rápido que podía. Coco y Crash hacían lo mismo, derrotándolos con las habilidades de karate de ella y Crash girando hacia ellos. Aku Aku también los ayudaba pero podía sentir que algo no estaba bien. Por supuesto que los están derrotando y ellos casi acababan pero no podía dejar de pensar en que esto es el inicio de algo grande y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Sus pensamientos de detuvieron rápidamente cuando el vio un mutante detrás de Coco, listo para cortarla.

“¡Coco, detrás de ti!” Crunch le gritó a Coco y Crash ya estaba corriendo en dirección a donde Coco estaba. Ella no sabía porque estaban tan alarmados, así que se voltea y ve al mutante. Ella jadea ante lo que ve, temiendo que no pueda detenerle a tiempo, sólo puede esperar a sobrevivir si el mutante la deja.  
El tiempo parecía ir más lento de lo común para Aku AKu y el comenzó a invocar una gran cantidad de magia. Sin embargo él, Crunch y Crash se detuvieron cuando vieron a alguien aparecer y patear al mutante directo al rostro y atacarle con un extraño artefacto que realmente lucia como un yo-yo.

“¡Whoa!” Crash dijo sorprendido y Crunch no podía evitar sentir lo mismo, diciendo nada más que observar al mutante que yacía en el suelo y al recién llegado que está delante de su hermana. Ella se sentó en el piso, no pudiendo creer que estuvo a punto de morir unos cuantos segundos atrás  
“¿Te encuentras bien joven dama?” dijo una persona que vestía un traje rojo con puntos negros, ojos grises y una sonrisa confiada.

“Ah, ¿gracias?” dijo Coco asombrada y un poco sonrojada. Ella deja que el extraño ayude a levantarla.

“He venido un poco tarde, ¡pero estoy aquí para detener a quien esta detrás de todo esto!”

Aku Aku sintió alivio al ver a Coco a salvo pero aun así él decide acercarse a ellos y ve a la persona detrás de la máscara retroceder un poco ante su presencia.

“¿Aku Aku?” pregunta ella

“Yo sé quién eres…” dice Aku Aku

“¿Lo sabes?” preguntaron Coco y Crunch al mismo tiempo. Crash solo fija su mirada en la misma dirección que todos parecer tener en frente. La persona enmascarada mira a Aku Aku con una mirada seria pero a la vez llena de temor.

“¿Eres Ladybug verdad?” pregunta Aku Aku

“Yo- sí, soy Ladybug.” Expresó con alivio la persona baja de estatura.

“Ahora sé porque me sentía de esta forma.” dijo Aku Aku con un tono de voz que mostraba repentina comprensión.

Antes de que siguieran hablando, Ladybug comenzó a atacar a otros mutantes que llegaban a la escena. Los tres bandicoots miraban con fascinación lo fuerte y agraciado que es Ladybug.  
“¡La fuente de todo este alboroto es él!” Ladybug señala a un extraño sujeto que ellos habían visto antes de que todo este desorden iniciara.

“¡Él es Papu Papu y está siendo akumatizado para controlar estos mutantes quienes están en el mismo trance que él!”

“Parece ser que sabes demasiado. ¿Es Papu Papu alguien que conoces?” dice Crunch con cierto interés.

“No, pero escuche que ese es el nombre del líder de la tribu” contesta Ladybug un poco incómodo, viendo el modo en que los bandicoots siguen mirándolo.

“¿En dónde se encuentran los demás héroes?” pregunta Aku Aku directamente a Ladybug

“¿Eh?” dijo Crash confundido por lo que Aku Aku ha dicho

“¿De qué estás hablando Aku Aku?” pregunta Coco

“Se los explicare después.” Contesta Aku Aku rápidamente

“Ojala lo supiera pero aun así tengo que detenerlo antes de que siga destruyendo esta aldea y lastime a más inocentes. Váyanse y escóndanse o ayuden a los aldeanos si pueden. Esto se pondrá feo pero terminara pronto.” dice Ladybug

Como Aku Aku suponía, Ladybug derrotó a Papu Papu quien regreso a la normalidad en conjunto con los mutantes. La aldea fue restaurada y Ladybug dejó la escena. Crash, Coco y Crunch seguían preguntándole sobre cosas relacionadascon Ladybug. Aku Aku les dijo sobre como Los Antiguos profetizaron la llegada de héroes con poderes especiales en el futuro cuando el mundo entero y todas las dimensiones se encontrasen en gran peligro y como Ladybug era uno de ellos. Tambien les conto sobre otros datos interesantes pero no los suficientes para saber el misterio detrás de ellos. Desde ese día, los bandicoots se convirtieron en fans de Ladybug y son los fundadores oficiales del club de Ladybug y la página de fanáticos de Ladybug.


End file.
